


小狗不会说话

by ChauTreacle



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, fluff?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 两篇阿斯代伦主视角的短故事，基本是原作好感支线的扩展。失魂落魄小狗和他的暖暖队友。
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate) & Tav (Male), Lae'zel (Baldur's Gate) /Astarion(Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	小狗不会说话

**Author's Note:**

> #男性塔夫注意#  
> #剧透注意  
> 我的自设角色是男性提夫林邪术师，不过我在文中省略了一切塔夫的外貌描写。

* * *

第一个故事

> 允许阿斯代伦吸血，但是说服失败，结果让塔夫死掉的展开

那一夜在篝火旁边，当他拿起尖锐的木棍指向我时，我知道情况还有缓和的余地。 

—我相信你，我也希望你相信我，只要再多相信一点就好…如果你让我喝你的血，我可以变得更强大。

我很高兴他愿意相信我的说辞，尽管我自己都不知道这样做会带来怎样的后果。温暖的血液流过我的喉管时，我想起以前卡扎多尔对我做过的事。 

―治好他。 

  
―主人，他都已经成了这幅样子… 

  
（一阵心灵的震颤之后，所有的质疑都烟消云散） 

  
―…我会尽我所能。

我无法拒绝他的命令，所以我细心照料他的“食物”，直到他完全好转。 

―求求你！杀了我吧！每次都是这样，他想尽办法让我活下来，然后用更加可怕的方式折磨我… 

  
―那…不是我的职责。 

  
―你以为讨他欢心他就会放过你吗？他只会要求更多——他反复无常。你的处境和我一样。我们一起逃出去吧… 

  
―我…我不能走，我已经成了他的奴隶。但你或许还有希望。我相信你，也希望你能相信我…不要把我们的计划透露给任何人。现在，你好好休息…你需要体力。

我想得太入神，甚至没有听见他叫我停下。那时我甚至不知道自己咬的是谁的脖子。卡扎多尔？那个‘’食物”？还是我的新朋友？ 

―主人！我发誓自己与这件事无关！求您发发慈悲吧！ 

  
―这就是交友不慎的后果啊，阿斯代伦。这次只是给你一点教训，至于你那位主谋朋友的下场，我会在惩罚你的时候慢慢和你讲…故事里有酷刑，拷问，还有很多血。你一定会喜欢的。 

  
―不，不要啊… 

所以，这就是结局了。当我回过神来、看到他倒在我的尖牙制造出来的血泊中时，我并没有特别惊讶。我的牙齿会分泌一种让人麻痹的毒素，他就这么无声无息地在荒野中死去了，而天还未亮，我的同伴们还在熟睡呢。当我清晰地意识到自己有多么擅长说谎的时候，我的嘴角几乎都要咧到耳朵根了。事实上，我已经在篝火旁抱着这具尸体坐了好几个小时，盘算着在太阳升起来以后要怎么和我们队伍里的人类法师交代才不至于搭上自己的性命―他管理着全部的魔法卷轴，当然也包括复生术卷轴。

我和卡扎多尔最大的不同是，我比他更懂得生命的高低贵贱——我只珍惜那些对我最有用的人，一个愿意把自己的脖子送给刚认识没几天的吸血鬼的傻瓜可比一个满嘴跑火车的奴隶价值高得多。可能是我哭得太大声了，那个半精灵牧师醒了，她看着这满地狼籍，默默握紧了身边的锤子。我做出一副问心无愧的样子，说，把其他人都叫醒吧，不过别忘了先把这个可怜的傻瓜复活，问问他这一切是怎么发生的—去博德之门的路还很长，我们都不想因为一点小小的误会失去重要的盟友，对不对？

* * *

第二个故事

> 如果主角在庆功宴上选了莱埃泽尔以外的人共度春宵，她会睡你挑剩下的角色XD

“你要是继续用这么恼人的语气跟我讲话，我就得用拳头让你闭嘴了。”

我喜欢莱埃泽尔。她这人做事粗野，喜欢付诸暴力，要是没有塔夫罩着，不知道要在费伦惹出多少乱子。实际上，她被驯化得很好，除了吉斯洋基人和夺心魔蝌蚪的事不容商量，塔夫说什么她多半都会听的——塔夫的意见非常重要。像是塔夫说，我们去把地精们杀得片甲不留吧！莱埃泽尔二话不说就投了赞成票，我也是。今天白天，我们屠了一整个地精营地；晚上，我们急匆匆洗掉满身地精血，要开庆祝晚宴。大家看起来都很享受这种流程——暴力后面跟着鲜血，鲜血完了就是性，注定会是一个放荡不羁的夜晚。

“恭喜咱们又活过了一天。”

我说着，和莱埃泽尔在篝火旁边碰了杯。她几乎把所有人都喝倒了，我是为数不多还清醒的人之一。原因嘛……那群德鲁伊肯定没有教过暂住居民怎么酿酒，提夫林出品的红酒酸得让人倒牙，我只抿了一小口就皱起了脸，她倒是一点也不挑剔，一口干了一满杯。

  
“够豪爽！我再敬你一杯。”我从地上的醉醺醺的提夫林手里抢过酒瓶，给莱埃泽尔的杯续满。她“哼”了一声，仰着小扁鼻子看我。“这一杯又是为了什么？”

  
“我也说不清楚。胜利？友谊？今天晚上天气不错？有太多好事值得我们干杯了。”我刚准备对瓶吹，就看到瓶嘴上结了一层黏糊糊的污垢，倒抽一口凉气，觉得还是不要把这件事告诉我的好旅伴为妙。

  
“他不要你了？”她问。

  
“这叫什么话！我跟他之间没那么简单。”我说。

  
“我可没有问你的意见，阿斯代伦，我只是确认事实罢了。你这小说谎精，要是你没法像个人一样回答的话，就老老实实做一条狗吧——点头或者摇头，这不难吧？”

  
我想，这听起来是挺轻松的，于是闭上嘴点了点头。

  
“很好。我再问一遍：他是不是不要你了？”

  
我毫不迟疑地点了点头。塔夫可不是谁的奴隶，他是个挺自主的人，任凭我百般诱惑，他还是投入到盖尔的怀抱里了。我问他，你想和我快活一下吗？回答果不其然是否。他不说“容我考虑考虑”，他说“不”，然后就离开了，对我来说这听起来更像是命令，而不是选择。我不是没有考虑过备选方案，聚会上有很多可爱的人，可是等我鼓起勇气勾引塔夫，夜已经深了，我一个精灵也许还精力十足，提夫林们是要睡觉的。我呆站在篝火边不知如何是好，正好莱埃泽尔把最后一个醉醺醺的挑战者摔在地上，叫了一句“没劲”，踏着胜利的步伐扬长离开，我就凑上去恭维了两句，和她碰了杯。莱埃泽尔从开幕式开始就一直在和提夫林划酒拳、玩抓角摔跤，连她都看出来我被塔夫甩了，这事儿还能更他妈明显一点吗？也许塔夫比较喜欢亲近自然而且经过日晒的类型，而我和盖尔相比起来缺少体毛、皮肤又太过苍白……唉，我有这么缺乏魅力吗？

  
“哎哎哎，小狗可不会讲话。”我差点就要骂人了，她把一根瘦削的手指抵在我嘴唇上，于是我冷静下来，伸出舌头对那根手指舔了一口，想惹她生气。莱埃泽尔被逗乐了，她笑起来可真难看。“我再问一个，”她用指尖摩擦我的尖牙，“要不要和我一起找点乐子？”

  
我摇头，很无奈地看看孤零零睡觉的威尔，再看看孤零零睡觉的影心——的白皙漂亮的脖子，青色血管若隐若现。威尔真可怜，我们俩都没什么奉承女人的经验，白费了那么多口舌，最后都得不到自己想要的。莱埃泽尔看起来挺惊讶，一对蜥蜴一样的圆眼睛在火光中闪闪发亮（“像卡里姆的金色沙滩”，威尔是这么说的吧？）。说实话，我从来没把她列入过需要追求的对象，我只是觉得她很好玩，毕竟她可是时不时就威胁要用木桩子钉我呢。我想和塔夫上床，其实主要是为了能多咬一口他的嫩脖子，我知道他这人是热心肠，血喝起来也挺热乎的……不过刚才莱埃泽尔的手指碰着我的时候，我几乎能听见她的心脏噗噗跳动的声音、感受到她的皮肤散发出的热气、看到鲜红液体在血管里奔涌。放任这么好的机会白白溜走也太可惜了。

  
“阿斯代伦……阿斯代伦！你盯着我是在想什么好事呢？”莱埃泽尔抱着自己的手臂上下揉搓，盔甲发出叮铃咣啷的声音，“我突然觉得好冷啊。”

  
“这不妙，亲爱的，你喝得太多了。”不知为何，我突然摆出了一副婆婆妈妈的姿态，分享起醉酒经验来。

  
莱埃泽尔白了我一眼。“你还没回答我的问题。”

  
我见她一手拿酒杯，一手搓手臂，正是毫无防备的时候，就凑近过去，在她温热的脸颊上久久地舔了一口。莱埃泽尔浑身震颤，一下子清醒了，一巴掌把我拍开。

  
“我知道一个好地方。”我做出邀请的的样子，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇。“在我们进入正题之前，要不要先给你准备一杯酸汤醒醒酒？”

  
“小混蛋……”我挺担心她会用红酒泼我，因为我没有办法接触流水，清洗脏衣服是个累活。结果她只是伸出一根手指，这次是警告：“不许吸我的血。”

  
唉……好吧。我点点头，又小心翼翼地凑过去，这次亲了亲她的脖子——小狗不会说话嘛。


End file.
